Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Fallen Wind Rider
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow hate eachother... or is there more than just hate?  Find out what is in the inside.  GrimmIchi yaoi pairing.
1. Spark

The reason I started this fanfic other than the idea in my head wanting to be free is I am waiting patiently for votes so I can progress the storyline. Anyway about this story, the thought came to me reading an update of an IchiGrimm fic. I hope I am not in some way impeading on someone else's work but here I go.

---------------------------

Spark

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU DIE?" Ichigo screamed at the teal haired arrancar.

"Could have said the same to you." Grimmjow said casually.

They continued this battle and little did they know how similar they are. Perhaps that is what made the spark or maybe it was their immediate attraction to one an other even if it was by hate alone. What caused the spark isn't important, what is important is keeping it going into a fire of love. After Ichigo lost to Grimmjow he hasn't had a wink of sleep.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Am I that upset I lost? I have never felt this before and I hate it as much as I hate who caused it!" Ichigo grumbled to himself in his little bedroom. Kon has been kept prisoner in his sisters' room for weeks and no shinigami have bothered him recently. Truth be told he was really really bored, and only dredged up Grimmjow as something to do.

"You hate me do ya now?" Grimmjow asked appearing from his closet with a rift closing behind him.

Speak of the devil "Get out of my house, so I can kill you properly." Ichigo said when he noticed Grimmjow's arm or lack of arm. "Did you disobey your master you pet?"

Anger flared in Grimmjow's eyes "I am no ones pet! Maybe I should start killing your family because of that insult. You clearly aren't well enough to fight me again even with a handicap."

"Why the hell are you here? Did your master send you to fetch me? Am I your stick you must obediently retrieve for your master?"

"Enough of that shit! I hate Aizen as much as you, I am here of my own free will."

"Exactly what a pet in hiding would say to catch me off guard."

Grimmjow was pissed, 'how the hell can this punk push my buttons so well?' He jumped at Ichigo teeth bared pinning the young man on the bed. "Not so pleased the tables are tuned are we?"

"Get off of me, Aizen's dog!"

That did it. Grimmjow's patience was wearied down and finally snapped. Grabbing Ichigo's throat he held the boy up feet dangling. "You listen here you punk I am no dog!" And evil grin was put on his face, "but you are. Now I won't kill your family if you obey your master."

"I would rather die than serve you, a man does not serve a dog!"

"Are you still calling me that even when I have the upper hand? You have guts kid just too bad that was your downfall."

Noticing a killing intent in his household Isshin went still under cover to save his son. "Ichigoooo, come embrace daddy's love!" Isshin bounded into the room and yet the prick threatening his son was still there only glaring at him. "Ichigo who is this and why does he have you in such an interesting position? Did you get a gambling debt?"

"Get lost old fool, let me kill your son and I will get back to you later."

Fatherly and shinigami instincts going into overdrive at the thought of Ichigo's dying Isshin revealed to his son his true form. "Wrong thing to say JACKASS!"

Ichigo was speechless as he watched his father kick the shit out of the intruder who barely managed to escape. Once the house was quiet again Ichigo was still gaping at his father who calmly went back into his gigai. "I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

Ichigo could only nod as his father told him his complete life story excluding the baby making part as that scares and scars children no matter how old. "So Rukia only unlocked my powers not create them? But then why was she so tired?"

"The spell holding you from your posers was incredibly strong and only a captain would not have been in Rukia's position, weaker ones than Rukia would have died trying."

"Then how come Rukia was almost put to death?"

"I slipped away from soul society and no one there has even the foggiest idea that I am your father."

"Why did you lie to us for so long?" That hurt Isshin the most.

"I was doing it to protect you and your sisters."

"Then why didn't you help them when my seal was broken instead of risking my life and countless others?" Ichigo yelled fighting back tears. "Why couldn't you save mother?"

"If I did I would be taken back to Soul Society as I am afraid that will happen now."

"So because you were in hiding hundreds died or were injured beyond repair? Would you have even avenged us if I had failed and the hollow eaten all three of your children?"

Each tear soaked word Ichigo said hit Isshin like a bullet. Isshin wrapped his arms around the confused boy comforting him. "It is all in the past, we can only move on. Please don't tell your sisters, I will tell them when the time fits."

"I need some time to let this sink in. Can I be alone?"

"Sure, take all the time you need, son."

Isshin departed Ichigo's room leaving a trebling Ichigo. Most of his life had been a lie, living in a fantasy.

Ichigo slowly let sleep consume him. It wasn't until he had an embrace around him that he awoke. Drowsily he asked, "Who?"

A hazy somewhat familiar voice comforted him. "Shh, this is what you need most now not words. Be at ease in my arms."

"Thank you whoever you are." Ichigo mumbled falling back asleep.

----------------------------------

In Grimmjow's room he awoke panting with the scent of strawberries in his nose. 'What the hell was that? My dream went from gleefully dismembering Ichigo into thousands of pieces to comforting him. And I don't know which I liked more! That dog is going to pay for this!' Getting out of his bed --even though he really didn't need sleep or anything really-- Grimmjow set a plan of action about confronting his target and getting things straightened out.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter done!

Ok well it's short and not very good but it only covered the spark. I wonder what Grimmjow is planning? What will happen to Ichigo, will he be a pet, gleefully dismembered, or find himself a lover? R&R!


	2. Trouble

A lot of stuff has been happening in my life and to top it off I will be away from my computer for a week. I really have no idea where I am going with this story but in my stories someone usually dies, so you are warned. I doubt someone will die soon though, because I have not gotten to anything steamy.

* * *

Trouble

Ichigo woke up drowsily from his strange sleep. After his father's new sunk in Ichigo fell asleep and sometime during the night someone gave him a loving embrace. After the embrace Ichigo dreamed of Grimmjow, and not of killing him, of going out with him and being a couple. The worst thing was that Ichigo liked it. 'Why am I dreaming of a guy, a hollow no less when I am straight. Or was that another lie in my life?' Ichigo was lost and hanging on to composure by a thread. 'I can't deal with school today, I hope dad will understand.'

Ichigo stumbled downstairs to a sight he never thought would happen. Yuzu and Karin switched personalities, again! Karin was a mass of tears and tissues and Yuzu had a stern face nodding at what their father said. 'So he told them eh? He must really fear getting taken back.'

"Ichi…go," Karin said through bursts of tears. "When d-did y-you find o-out?"

"Last night Karin. Come on now, I thought you vowed you weren't going to cry after mom died?"

"I vowed that I would only cry when a family member dies, I have full right to."

Looking around everyone still seemed living. "What do you mean Karin, who is dieing?"

"Us," she pointed to Yuzu, herself and Ichigo.

"Why? I never heard about this."

Slowly walking over to Isshin Ichigo asked, "Did you tell me everything?"

"No my son, you were too upset to hear the rest."

"Can you tell me now?"

"Yes. When I said they were going to take me back, I left out that you and your sisters were going to be dragged with me. Soul Society has been experiencing a drop in worthy souls to be Shinigami. I am sure they are going to kill all three of you and train you to become proper shinigami."

"That isn't possible, they aren't allowed to interfere with the living."

"Ichigo you and your sisters are only half living, that entitles them to have control over half of your souls. And you can't split a soul so they are going to kill your human part and drag you there without your consent. They have started conscription into the shinigami academy."

"I have friends high up in the 13 squads, surely they can help me."

"This would come from the 1st squad captain, your friends can't disobey/argue a direct order from there."

"When do you think they will come for us?"

"I don't know, most likely today."

Yuzu, Karin, pack your bags we are leaving!" Ichigo said to his sisters.

"Ichigo they have your spirit pattern on record, you can't run away from them."

"No, but I can get my sisters as far away from here as possible, they don't know about them yet."

"Ichi-nii we aren't leaving without you." Karin said gaining her usual self back.

"Karin, let's go pack."

"But Yuzu!"

"I don't want to leave them either, but they are trying to protect us. Would you like their efforts to go in vain?"

Yuzu and Karin ran upstairs to pack their things while Ichigo and Isshin packed food and first aid bundles. Yuzu and Karin were about to leave out the back when there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze.

"I will go get it, dad if I yell take Yuzu and Karin and drop them off somewhere safe."

Ichigo slowly opened the door to Orihime. Ichigo let out a thankful sigh and asked "What do you want Orihime? We are really busy at the moment; I don't think I can go to school today."

"Kurosaki-kun, I am so sorry!" Orihime said tears falling down her face.

"For what?" Ichigo was worried now, Orihime never cried in front of him.

"For this, you bitch." Grimmjow appeared from behind Orihime and attacked the unprepared Ichigo.

Grimmjow easily won due to Ichigo's state and dragged him back to Hueco Mundo.

Hours later Renji went to the Kurosaki household to a waiting Isshin.

"Hello Sir, is Ichigo here?"

"They only sent one eh? And one of Ichigo's friends yet too, they must really be slacking."

'What he talking about? I was bored so I came to see if Ichigo wanted to do something.'

"Well prepare yourself, just because you are one of Ichigo's friends doesn't mean I will go easy on you. And get out of that gigai or you wont last long."

"What are you talking about?"

"This."

Isshin beat a confused Renji, only when Renji was defeated was he informed about a notice from the 1st squad.

Lying in the destroyed Kurosaki house Renji finally realized what Isshin was talking about. "How the hell did they know before I did?"

* * *

Isshin ran with his daughters, the odd tear falling free. Aizen captured his son, and his daughters are to be killed by shinigami and he is to be brought back to Soul Society and be punished for running away. This was not Isshin's day. He ran to the only place at all that would offer sanctuary, the vizards. His son was one of them; surely they would let him stay.

He stopped at a warehouse and banged on the barrier until his hands bled. He just had to be let in; he was not going to let his family be killed for Soul Society. He stopped when a lone teenager clad in Ichigo's school's uniform stepped out of the warehouse.

"Can you please stop banging on our barrier, we are trying to hide." Shinji said.

"Can you hide us?"

"Why should I bother helping a human?"

"I am Ichigo's father,"

"He told you about us?"

"No, I found out on my own, please can you hide us?"

"From who?"

"Aizen and Soul Society."

Shinji gaped at the man and his two children. 'How could a group of humans be wanted by two super powers?' "You aren't human are you?"

"I'm not but they are." Isshin said pointing to his children.

"Well I suppose we can let you stay here. Where is Ichigo anyway?"

"Aizen captured him this morning, and I couldn't do anything." Isshin said restraining tears.

"I don't like seeing little girls or grown men crying, hurry inside."

* * *

Ichigo slowly awoke with a throbbing headache. He tried to move his arms or legs but they were strapped to bedposts, leaving him in a spread eagle position.

"Finally awake are we, dog?" Grimmjow asked getting up from a chair.

"We are not starting this again. What the hell do you want?"

"You in pain. I lost an arm, it's only right for you to lose something to me."

Ichigo's mind went searching for something that would cause him pain when he lost it. He came to two conclusions but went for the nastier one when he noticed his lack of clothing. Ichigo gasped and glared at Grimmjow.

"Figured out what I want eh? You started haunting my dreams when I had a rare occasion to sleep. At first I denied what it was then I accepted it. I have a strong lust to hear you scream and moan and bleed for me."

'This guy is insane with lust! Oh please anyone, HELP ME!' Ichigo thought scared about losing his virginity to Grimmjow and being raped.

"Grimmjow what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked. "Aizen is very interested in this boy, so bring him to Aizen immediately."

"Leave me alone you disgusting pet!" Grimmjow spat. "I have business with this brat, Aizen can wait his turn."

"If you hand Ichigo over to Aizen-sama, you can get your arm back."

'So there is disruption among Aizen's followers, how very interesting,' Ichigo thought.

"What does he plan on doing to the kid?"

"Aizen-sama's plans for Ichigo are none of your concern Grimmjow, hand him over."

"He is not becoming Aizen's sex slave, that is his job for me!"

"Grimmjow, I am losing my patience, remember I am stronger than you."

Grimmjow sat down on the bed and put a protective hand over Ichigo's member.

Blushing heavily Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow. "Get your hand off of me!"

Turning his head ignoring Ulquiorra Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "You like it and you know. Shall we go somewhere else to not be disturbed?"

Grimmjow opened a portal and quickly unlocked Ichigo from his constraints and carried him bridal style through the portal.

* * *

Chapter done!

I tried to make this chapter somewhat exciting so I hoped you liked it. You won't find out what happens to Ichigo or where he is being taken until next week. R&R!


	3. Collar

You know I never really have seen Ichigo as a slave except to Aizen. And my other story proves there is a lot of love for Grimmjow. I just may have to do all three of the items mentioned in the footnote at the end of the first chapter. Everyone knows reviews make the fanfic go round so due to lack of reviews, should I just stop this? Well on with the chapter!

* * *

Collar

Jumping through the portal Grimmjow landed in Orihime's house. He dropped Ichigo; carrying him bridal style is kinda hard with only one arm and a stub. Orihime burst out crying again at the sight of a naked unconscious Ichigo slumped on the floor.

"Heal me woman!" Grimmjow yelled at the girl trying to snap her put of her trance.

"What did you do to Kurosaki-kun?"

"I knocked him out because he was whining, now heal me and I won't kill him or you."

"Where are his clothes?"

"Only dumb asses clothe their pets, now HEAL ME!"

Orihime healed Grimmjow's arm with tears running free every time she looked at the boy she has a crush on.

Flexing his arm Grimmjow smirked, "Great job, don't get yourself killed. You may become useful later."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and went through another portal. This time he landed at Ichigo's house. The house was falling apart due to Isshin and Renji's fight. But right when Grimmjow stepped up to where the door was the house went back to normal thanks to Soul Society's clean up crew. Going upstairs he dropped Ichigo on his bed, bound him and went to the pet store. He returned with a black collar. Ichigo was now awake and glaring at Grimmjow as he put the collar. He would have cursed at Grimmjow if one of his boxers wasn't shoved in his mouth and held with tape.

Releasing Ichigo from his restraints and gag Grimmjow pet the boy. "I always wanted a pet. Now I have a pet, slave and fuck toy rolled into one. Don't try to escape either, that collar was modified so you can't go five feet from me." Ichigo glared at the man. "Now I think it is time to exact my revenge for plaguing my sleep."

Grimmjow attacked the boy pinning him on bed, stealing a kiss. Ichigo bit Grimmjow's tongue and regretted it when Grimmjow punched him in the gut. "Good pets don't bite their masters."

"Who ever said I was going to be a willing slave/pet/sex toy?"

Grimmjow stopped his advance to strip himself and continue attacking Ichigo. Ichigo's body betrayed his mind grinding their erections together. Ichigo was panicking, he wasn't sure if he hated being raped or if it actual should be classified as rape.

Ichigo gasped and moaned when Grimmjow nibbled his rock hard nipples. Grimmjow left a trail of saliva licking most of the skin he could reach. He outlined each muscle on Ichigo's body with his expert tongue. Ichigo shivered at the tongue movements slowly going south. Grimmjow griped Ichigo's length with his cold hand slowly pumping him. Ichigo was having a shivering fit. Another cold hand caressed his entrance, taunting him with cold fingers. Grimmjow's finally made his way to Ichigo's throbbing need filled member. He took all of Ichigo in his mouth. Grimmjow was driving Ichigo insane! Pleasure hitting him from everywhere, his body reacting in glee, his mind screaming in horror, and if Ichigo didn't get release soon he was going to burst. He felt his end coming near, while panting he moaned, "C-cuming." As if on cue Grimmjow stopped and stared into Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo realized he had no intention of giving the poor boy release, just evil taunting.

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's whimper and need filled face. "You are going to make a very wonderful pet." Grimmjow own mind was whirling, he almost didn't stop sucking. All Grimmjow felt was the raw need to pleasure Ichigo in any way possible. That wasn't a master's job that was a pet's job. Gaining his main intentions again he lifted Ichigo's legs to his waist. Shock filled Ichigo's face. He wasn't ready to lose his virginity unprepared and dry. "This is what you get for your comments." Grimmjow didn't wait at all, he thrust entering the clenching entrance entirely. Ichigo gasped in pain and a small amount of pleasure. Grimmjow withdrew shaking, blood covered his erection. Grimmjow's mind was whirling again. Hurting the boy was fun before, why does it feel like each blow he deals now comes back two fold in his heart? Seeing that pain filled face, tears were streaming down Ichigo's face. Usually pain would delight Grimmjow, making him harder but not this. He fell limp Ichigo's blood dripping off staining the sheets. Grimmjow had to restrain his own tears and from gripping the boy saying he was sorry and asking forgiveness.

Ichigo was confused, why did Grimmjow do that? The feelings he had convinced himself he didn't have shattered. Rage filled him, but he couldn't do anything because of the damn collar. He noticed unshed tears in Grimmjow's eyes. Can hollows be sad? Whether he wanted it to or not Ichigo's heart went out to him. Sure he was almost raped but somehow more pain filled Grimmjow than it did Ichigo. He tried to convince himself that he was straight, that he was almost raped, that Grimmjow hated him, that he hated Grimmjow, that his blooming crush for the man was not trying to come back. What would his family, or friends say if he told them he had a crush on a hollow?

Grimmjow was more confused than Ichigo. He was evil. Evil never gets happiness. Evil enjoyed pain, sorrow, blood and death. But whenever he made Ichigo feel one of those he hated himself. This was going far too fast. He had to escape Ichigo, clear his head then come back and end his suffering. Grimmjow wandered around looking for his clothes. Finally dressed he lightly kissed Ichigo on the forehead, released the collar and fled through a portal.

Ichigo was dumb founded. What was the kiss for? Why did he release the collar? Where did he go? Shakily standing he limped over to his closet to find some clothes. He had to forget about Grimmjow right now. Any moment someone could come back and try to take him away. Once dressed he grabbed some extra clothes and food, he limped to a familiar warehouse releasing his spirit energy for quick flare he hoped to god someone was home. He was shocked when his family bounded out of the building in front of all the vizards. "How did you know about this place dad?"

"I almost always know where my children are. Now come and give daddy a hug." Isshin went and bear hugged Ichigo. Ichigo flinched from the pain in his rear. Karin and Yuzu gasped when they noticed the trail of blood that went from Ichigo's leg to the corner he appeared from.

"Ichi-nii what happened?" Karin gasped.

Isshin whispered in Ichigo's ear, "It's ok you're safe now. No one is going to rape you again."

Ichigo released from the hug and gaped at his father. Isshin always knew far too much.

"Well let's not just stand hear out in the open. We don't want Ichigo caught again." Shinji said ushering everyone inside.

* * *

Grimmjow found himself back in his own room where the prick himself was waiting.

"Grimmjow welcome back. I see you have your arm back."

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

"Grimmjow, it isn't nice to talk that way to your superiors. Besides it seems you already know what I want. I want Orihime, and the entire Kurosaki family, alive. If you are nice I will give you the girls. But Ichigo is mine. That lad is far too interesting to give away. It seems he makes an interesting pet/slave/sex toy."

Grimmjow stared at the man mouth hanging open trying to form words.

"Yes I know of your adventure and where he is. It seems that Soul Society is after his family too. Who would have thought the run away captain Isshin was his father?"

"I refuse to hunt them for you, if I decide to hunt them it will be for my own reasons. I am going out to clear my head, let some of your obedient pets hunt them."

"They would get killed on sight, you Ichigo would stop the attack."

"I still refuse."

"Well then clear your head, think it through. My offer won't hold forever. Sooner of later I will lose interest and you will die."

Grimmjow left again to clear his head. Leaving a very happy Aizen.

"Things seem to be going my way after all."

* * *

Chapter done!

I think this chapter isn't that good. I'm not very good with emotional scenes. What will happen to Ichigo? Where did Grimmjow wander off to? Why are things going Aizen's way? As always R&R!


	4. Recapture

Would have been up yesterday but seems to do maitnence everytime I want to load a new chapter. Ok the last chapter left you hanging. I need to pick up the pieces and fit them together into what I want again. Last chapter strayed from the plot I want. Hopefully Grimmjow will be back to his normal jackass self this chapter. Warning, I will end up killing shinigami just don't know who other than Rukia (She must always die!) but not until later.

Oh right disclaimer…well this is a site for fan's fictions obviously nothing is ours except the plot and our own chars.

* * *

Recapture

Grimmjow was severely regretting his choice in places right now. He was on a beach, not just any beach and nude beach. Which of course comes with wrinkly old people who should always stay in a parka at all times. Not a youthful or clothed person there. Grimmjow wanted to sick up badly. He tried to hate Ichigo for sending him here but that emotion when attached to the strawberry, melted. It wasn't Ichigo's fault he was stuck between dozens of wrinkly old people, wrong it was. Trace everything back and you get the constantly frowning teenager. Grimmjow was really confused by these emotions, especially since it shouldn't be possible to have them. One minute he wanted to pound the teen into the nearest object rough and hard to make him bleed. Next minute he wanted to comfort the teen for hurting him and actually had to put most of his willpower in not crying!

"I never would have thought you would have this kind of… fetish." Oh fucking great Aizen's pet found me.

"Shut the hell up, I'm only here to clear my head."

"Of Ichigo? Don't look so surprised I've been following you. And for once your problem involves me so I'm concerned."

"How the hell do they involve you?"

"You are experiencing happiness, depression and joy. Those aren't possible to us because it makes us weaker or so Aizen-sama says."

"Wait hold on, YOU are questioning the bastards reasons? But that still doesn't tell me why you are involved."

"I do have a mind of my own and it just so happens Aizen-sama's and mine are on the same track for most things. I've been studying you and Ichigo and have come to a conclusion. Those emotions actually make you stronger; I can see it in your eyes. It's not just me that is involved Grimmjow every single arrancar is involved because it could happen to them. We will be watching you closely, think of yourself as our guinea pig. We have your power level and such on record and will be monitoring it to see if having these emotions are good for us, or bad. Now that I have answered your questions what are you going to do now?" Grimmjow didn't answer he just left. Ulquiorra returned to Hueco Mundo to a waiting Aizen.

"Did it go as planned?"

"Yes Aizen-sama to the letter."

"Excellent."

* * *

Ichigo was lying on the ground inside the Vizard training area. He sighed for the hundredth time that hour. He was depressed in what some people call an 'emo mood'. As a precaution all sharp objects were stockpiled a safe distance from Ichigo including his sword. Sure Grimmjow made him bleed but it wasn't as if Ichigo deep down didn't want it. Ichigo had never once gotten curious at all unlike most guys his age. He didn't have time for curiosity. But Grimmjow changed that. After their fight every time the teal haired menace was mentioned butterflies would appear and make Ichigo blush. Hell he had dreams of being submissive --submissive, Ichigo never—to Grimmjow. Ichigo never topped which baffled his teenage mind. Sure Grimmjow was strong and leaner … drool is not forming in his mouth! Gah he desperately wanted to beat the guy up…then cuddle. NO! Slapping his face and groaning Ichigo rolled over. Pain shot through him as the ice under him shifted. Right he was confined to having a numb ass so the pain would go down. This will be interesting for #2. Hesitantly sitting on the ice again the pain subsided.

"Ichigo what are you doing? You need to stay in that position the reduce the pain." Yuzu said kneeling by her brother concern over her face.

"Yuzu he's not four he knows what he was told besides you're just nosey about his commotion a couple seconds ago."

Yuzu shot Karin a look and sighed. Was it a disease or something? "Ichigo I doubt you noticed but you were…making sounds."

"Yeah and it creeped the hell outta everyone so they all went upstairs." Again Yuzu shot Karin another look.

"What kind of… noises." Ichigo asked hesitantly, he doubted anything good.

"Well it didn't start out has noises. First you blushed, we though all of the blood filled your head. Then you shouted 'I am not submissive' and that was when people started to leave. Finally right before you moved you mumbled something like 'I wonder which I'll like better'. That made the remaining people bolt in case you decided to go into detail." Karin finished finally noticed Ichigo matching his name. "You still there bro? Not off in la la land again?"

"I'm here and when I get my hands on Grimmjow I'm going to—"

"Do what? Never let me go?" The siblings gasped and turned as one to the arrancar.

"Go the fuck away Grimmjow, I really can't deal with you right now."

"Exactly why I'm here."

"And why do you always pop up during the worst possible times? Do just wait for those moments just to piss me off?" Possibly.

"Little brats move from my pet, he's been naughty and needs punishment."

"No!" The siblings shouted as one.

"Is everything alright down there kids?" Isshin shouted starting down the stairs with the vizards in tow.

"Shit, guess I need to grab all of you." Slinging each sister over a shoulder and grabbing Ichigo bridal style he disappeared into another portal.

Isshin collapsed on the stairs after Grimmjow left. He took Ichigo again! Right in front of his eyes! And he took Yuzu and Karin too! His tears never came nor did depression. No, this was the last straw he was downright pissed. He figured they were with Aizen now so he convinced the vizard and Ichigo's friends still in the human world along with the shop's occupants to storm the place.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't go back to Aizen, oh no he went back to Ichigo's home. Isshin and the others had already left the house and were preparing to enter Hueco Mundo. He dropped the girls in their room, locking it so they couldn't escape. He went into Ichigo's room gently setting Ichigo on the still bloody bed. Grimmjow Picked Ichigo up again and set him on the floor while he changed the sheets. Placing Ichigo upon the bed once again he went in it himself. Wrapping his arm protectively around Ichigo's waist he pulled him facing Grimmjow. As they lay facing each other Ichigo glared.

"I hate you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smirked, he kissed Ichigo's forehead before pulling Ichigo's face into Grimmjow's chest. Snuggling his own face in Ichigo's hair he responded. "I hate you too Ichigo."

* * *

Chapter done!

Woo or boo? Short and well messed but then again most of my work is. Sorry about not updating this in a while, I was focusing on another story. I figured since the Grimmichi stories were at a standstill I would update mine. Hope you enjoyed and as always R&R!


	5. When The Bells Toll

I feel oddly chipper today so I'm updating this again cause you all asked so nice. Yes the collar comes back, it gets an attachment this chapter. Aizen as we all know has so many plans that really I can't list them all that I've made for him. I might put the punishing scene in now or later depending on the emotional strain Ichigo and Grimmjow have. Yuzu and Karin have a critical role in that so they may be dead duckies or free fowl. And unlike some of my other stories Ichigo will be pure uke…but I'm not saying there's only one seme. Ok enough taunting, here's the update, enjoy!

* * *

When the Bells Toll

Grimmjow awoke that morning to something he never thought possible for him…morning wood. Why may you ask? He rarely slept and when he did his dreams never involved anything extremely arousing. Another sensation hit him and due to his hollow he started purring. He was a giant jungle cat Ichigo unknowingly tamed. He opened his eyes meeting a field of orange. Smirking he ruffled said field. His arms wrapped tighter around his prey wanting that sensation of morning woods touching again. Sure they were clothed but if Grimmjow was aroused enough that wouldn't be for long. He felt Ichigo tense against his body reminding Grimmjow that Ichigo was still in pain. He needed to find Orihime again, and this time keep her hostage with Ichigo's sisters so Grimmjow could really let loose on strawberry.

"Morning Ichigo, how do you like it?"

Ichigo looked up eyes locking on to each other. "Like what? Grimmjow please be frank I'm in a lot of pain."

Grimmjow was puzzled "Ok then…I'm frank." Ichigo growled, wow it was sexy when he did that. If he's in pain he should really stop things like that.

"I meant answer the question clearly with no fluffy shit." Wait shit can be fluffy?

"I meant you being my slave of course." Ichigo sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I am your obedient servant to do with as you please master Grimmjow. Just kill me or rape me and get it over with. I don't care about fighting you anymore, I just want a relaxing life now." He sounded so defeated and lost that Grimmjow only hugged him tighter. How did he lose his resolve so fast? Was his will and determination that weak? No it can't be he risked it all getting this Rukia person out of harms way.

"Before you can serve me properly you need to be healed and get your determination back. Now I'm going to drag your sisters out and they can cook, clean and that crap and will not be harmed as long as you do what I say. Oh and Ichigo only they can leave the house and aren't allowed to inform anyone of the activities in the house. You can tell them that later but for now no one leaves." Grimmjow left Ichigo and did what he said he would. Returning to Ichigo he promptly changed some things. First he took off Ichigo's clothes carefully and put the collar back on. "There back how it was before but it needs something more… ah I know!" Grimmjow left Ichigo again and went to the pet store after searching Orihime's vacant house for her.

"You want to put that on me? You are taking 'pet' really seriously."

"Why wouldn't I? I was told doing things like this showed love for the pet."

"Putting a bell on a dog or cat I can understand but a human? And if you even think about testing those other tips I will kill you."

"Finally! Some of your spirit is back. Too bad we can't heal you, otherwise I would fuck you now. But I guess we can do the next best thing." The sisters were locked once again in their room. And Grimmjow felt frisky. He grabbed Ichigo's already bare body and gently placing him on the bed. Now how was he going to go about this? Ah right drive Ichigo crazy with desire…shouldn't be too hard should it?

Grimmjow latched onto Ichigo's neck, nipping and sucking the skin leaving yet another claim of ownership. Grimmjow was expecting a groan or moan hell even a whimper would have been welcomed but what did he get? An unsatisfied sigh! "Just rape me and get it over with Grimmjow I don't want to play at anything."

_But I want our sex not to be classified as rape!_ Grimmjow's mind whined. On the outside Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow "who said slaves had a say?" His tongue trailed over every inch of skin it could reach while Grimmjow slowly descended down his beautiful slave's body. Reaching his first destination Grimmjow's tongue gently flicked one of Ichigo's rosy stubs; eyes locking with chocolate brown ones searching for any hint of pleasure or lust. Maybe lower will get him going. Grimmjow continued down lightly tracing Ichigo's abs. _Well at least his body knows where this is going._ Grimmjow thought eyeing the throbbing appendage in front of him.

Grimmjow stopped inches from Ichigo's member; breathing hot mist on it making Ichigo unintentionally thrust towards the heat source. Grimmjow mentally smirked as he slowly advanced, whether Ichigo was defeated in attitude he would always be ready willing and able to fight back in bed. Grimmjow let only the tip enter his mouth letting his teeth playfully graze the sensitive skin. Finally a bit back groan was heard from the seemingly docile boy. Letting his own lust take over Grimmjow stopped playing, deep throating Ichigo using every trick he had ever learned to make this boy scream. His tongue swirled around the foreign object in it's territory, bathing and tempting it. Grimmjow created a vacuum, bobbing his head up and down going faster each time. His hand kept in time, stroking his own forgotten member. Finally enthusiastic sounds were heard from above as the lust driven Ichigo took over.

"Faster nnn Grimm…jow" Ichigo couldn't help saying it with the pleasure he was feeling. Grimmjow was just to good at sucking. Grimmjow didn't say anything, only complied. Faster and faster, Ichigo was near, he could feel it. "G-gunna cum" Ichigo rasped, he was surprised he could even say that.

Grimmjow was ready. For the first time in his life he was ready for something and happy about it. Here it comes! Ichigo's seed rockets into Grimmjow's waiting mouth accompanied with Ichigo shouting Grimmjow's name. That did it, hearing his own name combined with his desires seed sent him over the edge with a feral growl. Grimmjow climbed up and laid beside Ichigo both heavily panting and riding out their highs. Grimmjow embraced his slave once again hearing the slight tinkling of the bell smirking as Ichigo drifted off to slumber.

"You're mine Ichigo, now and forever."

* * *

Chapter done!

Wow I really haven't updated this in ages. Hope everyone is happy with this short chapter. I think I might get another update out by Friday but you never know. And I would try to update faster if people reviewed more, hint hint. Apparently GrimIchi gets a lot of love right? Well then why the hell isn't there a GrimmIchi C2? Just food for thought. Enough with my rambling, R&R!


	6. New Names

Wow really fast, see this is what happens when more people review when it comes out. I should explain the bell, I guess. In some cultures slaves weren't treated as human but were considered pets, actually sometimes the family dog got treated better. Grimmjow being the sick bastard that he is treats Ichigo like this to conceal his feelings; luckily Ichigo is naïve so he pulls it off.

* * *

New Names

Eyes wide open, tears falling down their faces trembling into each other's embrace the Kurosaki twins were scared. Because of the slim walls they heard everything in Ichigo's room. Ichigo was sacrificing himself for them; he will get raped so they can live. Finding her voice slowly Yuzu finally broke the night silence. "K-Karin what are we going to do? We can't let Ichi-nii take all the pain for us!"

"I-I-I think I know what we have to do." Karin said hardening her features.

"What do we have to do?" Yuzu asked drying her eyes.

"We have to kill Grimmjow."

* * *

The next morning Grimmjow stirred from his sleep from Ichigo's rumbling stomach. "Who needs an alarm clock when you have your slaves stomach." Grimmjow mumbled slowly getting up to go find food.

He left Ichigo still naked, his slave doesn't deserve clothing, and preceded to wake up the sisters and demand they make breakfast. When he first opened the door they screamed and hid under their covers, right he hadn't bothered to dress either…oh well. Donning some random boxers he found in Ichigo's room he coaxed the twins from their shelters.

"Umm Grimmjow-sama what do you want to eat?" Yuzu asked carefully afraid of getting yelled at.

"I only eat souls unless you want to offer yours up?" Yuzu flinched and shuffled back a little bit. "The food is for Ichigo, make his favorite." Yuzu nodded and ran down the stairs. Grimmjow followed her slowly allowing Yuzu some space; he didn't want to scare her out of her wits. If she hurts herself Ichigo will blame him and getting their sex not to be classified as rape gets harder. Entering the kitchen he sees Yuzu hard at work at…strawberry pancakes? Heh predictable and amusing, maybe he'll have to get the girls to buy loads of strawberries and a cookbook to go with them. Speaking of _girls_ where is the second one? "Hey number one where's number two?" Yuzu stopped her cutting of the red berry to look quizzically at him. Right they had names. "Uh where's your sister?"

"Karin is in the bathroom."

"Damn you living people and having to go to the bathroom."

"Huh?"

"Uhh, what's your name again I forget."

"Yuzu…"

"Oh right! Thanks umm Yuzu. Tell…. Karin to clean the house when she's done in the bathroom." Urg having to remember names how troublesome. Grimmjow trudged back upstairs instantly forgetting the girls' names when his eyes rested upon naked Ichigo laying on his bed reading. "What cha doing Ichigo?"

"I'm reading can't you tell?"

"What's reading?" Ichigo starred at him dumbfounded who hadn't heard of reading this day and age? Oh right Aizen didn't teach his cronies humans 101.

"Urk, how do I explain reading? Ok Grimmjow its like seeing the words you speak on a page and having your imagination fill in the pictures in your head."

"Imagination? Pictures in your head? You crazy? Great my slave is insane, just lovely."

Ichigo's right eye twitched. Well at least his mental state was improving even if he is crazy. "Ok first of all I am not telling you everything, I'm not a teacher! Second of all I'm perfectly sane or at least as sane as I can be hanging around you all day. Third of all if you ask 'what's a teacher?' I will tear you limb from limb. Gah I can't read like this, thanks a lot Grimmjow. Now where's my food?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Demanding for a slave aren't we? You will teach me things I don't understand if I am going to live in the human world with you. You aren't in a good enough condition to make out of this room without bleeding so there is no way you can 'tear me limb from limb'. And number one is making your food so shut up and behave like a good slave."

"Number one?"

"The blonde happy one, the black emo one is supposed to clean the house."

"They have names you know!"

"Names I don't make are too troublesome to remember and that includes your name."

"I refuse to acknowledge whatever new name you give me."

"Yes you will… Inu."

Ichigo's right eye twitched violently "INU!?!?"

"Yup, I like that name it suits you and your lovely collar.

"Bastard."

Grimmjow heard a voice from the kitchen beckoning him so he left to find Yuzu waiting patently with fresh made pancakes steaming on a plate in her hands. Grimmjow couldn't help but survey the room again; he was always alert. "Number one, where is that knife you were cutting strawberries with?"

"I already cleaned and put it away. Now please Grimmjow-sama take these to Ichi-nii before they get cold." Only cleaning and putting away the knife and nothing else?

"His name is Inu, I demand you use that name for him in my presence. Go clean the rest of the things you used and help number two with cleaning the house." Yuzu scurried away before Grimmjow could turn around. Once back in Inu's room Grimmjow spoke his hypothesis to the eating teen. "I think your sisters are going to commit suicide." Grimmjow stated nonchalantly with no facial expression. Ichi…Inu however chocked on his pancake piece quickly swallowing the offending object.

"What!?"

"The knife number one used to cut the strawberries for your pancakes was missing when I went to get them while everything else was still there."

Inu's mood soured again. His sisters were going to commit suicide and it's all his fault. No it was Grimmjow's fault, not his, he was to blame. "I hate you Grimmjow." Inu said with as much venom and hate as he could muster. His confused heart can't take too many more flip-flops before it explodes. Why does everything have to be difficult?

"Uh huh sure you do, I bet if I give you another night like last night or better you won't be saying that."

"Yes I will you're causing my sisters to do suicide! It wouldn't matter how much pleasure I would feel I would still hate you if they did it."

"Well I guess I'll just have to make sure they don't know then won't I?"

Ichigo slumped with a sigh of relief. "Thanks Grimmjow."

"That's master, Inu, master."

"Heh, fne master."

The rest of the day went uneventfully… until night. Grimmjow and Ichigo were sound asleep until they both awoke to rustling in the halls. Of course Grimmjow was facing the window so he didn't open his eyes but Ichigo who was facing the door looked over his 'master' to see into the hallway. When he noticed the figures he almost shouted. Yuzu and Karin were coming into the room. Karin first with the missing knife in her hands. Don't they know that won't touch and arrancar? He tried to mouth stop but Grimmjow's head blocked the twins sight path to Inu's mouth. Karin with blade raised stalked up to Grimmjow and started slicing through the air but never made it's target as a hand shot out and captured the blade. Karin and Yuzu gasped as Grimmjow glared at them. They woke him up from a sex dream of Ichigo for attempting to kill him? Oh there was hell to pay.

Chapter done!

* * *

Yup yup told you Yuzu and Karin were critical in the evolution of Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous one. Hoped you like this update! Oh and I made a Grimm/Ichi C2 so if you want to be staff message me. I really need help. I refuse to do it alone. Come on you know you want to show your love for those _Two Sides of the Same Coin_! Anyways I'll stop bugging you…for now. R&R! 


	7. Decisions

First off I'd like to say I'M NOT DEAD! I was rereading my chapters and I can honestly say, why are you even reading it? But I guess we are our hardest critics. Anyways I guess I should start putting in fights and blood now since I did say shinigami will die. I finished the ending in my head today and I don't think any of you will like it. I'm pretty sure this chapter will be mostly leading up to the fighting and if you hadn't guessed already this has nothing to do with the actually plotline in Bleach so I doubt there are any spoilers. And Yes due to semi-popular demand Ichigo's name will be put back to normal…but at a cost. I just love to taunt I do. Hears fangirls sharpening pointy things in the background enough rambling I'll get back to writing the story I promise! Sweat drop

* * *

Decisions

Grimmjow sauntered out of bed in his naked glory still grasping the knife. His temper was calming down but he was very far from amused. He finally let go of the blade only to grasp two slender necks raising them up above him.

"Grimmjow stop, they're only children! They don't know any better!" Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow turned his head around and glared, "Ichigo YOU are still a child! Besides since when did slaves talk back to their masters?"

Ichigo had had enough a child was he? "Fine, I'm just a child you say?" He grabbed the discarded knife and held it close to his throat. "Just a slave am I? Then you won't care if I kill myself then."

"Ichi-nii!!!" Yuzu screamed while Karin just glared contempt at her captor.

Grimmjow just looked blankly at Ichigo "You wouldn't"

Ichigo's eyebrow rose as he let the knife draw a tiny dribble of blood. "I wouldn't? Why not? I know where I'd go; they'd love to see me there. Maybe I could even get a captain's spot."

Grimmjow sighed and dropped the girls who wriggled on the ground gasping for breath. "Why would I want you to leave after all the trouble I've gone through to catch you?"

Ichigo still held the blade close to his skin, his eyes and features calm. For being so young he adapted to the warrior lifestyle quickly. "Yuzu, Karin, go back to your rooms please." The sisters slowly stood up looking at Ichigo with concerned eyes warily stepping out of the room closing the door behind them.

Grimmjow sighed as soon as the door closed. "Ichigo you can drop the knife now."

"Oh I get it I'm only regular Ichigo when I have some power over you? What happened to Inu? What happened to slave? You're very selfish, you know that?"

Grimmjow snarled, "Of course I'm fucking selfish, I'm a bloody arrancar! I'm an espada! I've ALWAYS gotten what I wanted." His eyes narrowed "And I don't take kindly to threats on things I want."

Anger flashed in Ichigo's eyes, "A thing am I now?"

Grimmjow threw his hands up in the air and growled, "Fuck Ichigo you know what I mean!"

"That's exactly the point isn't it? Fuck Ichigo. That's all you want, regardless of anyone's feelings or anything at all. All you want is sex with me. WHY?"

"Because you are the first person that has EVER induced positive feelings in me!" Grimmjow shouted, he continued in a whisper "that gave me hope…that I had a future." Grimmjow moved quickly smashing his lips against Ichigo's forcing the knife to touch both their throats. "If you die, I'm going with you."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he let go of the knife. "W-why didn't you ever say anything before?"

"I've been so confused for the longest time. Only when your life was threatened by that blade did it all click in my head." Grimmjow said with a sigh.

"I see…" responded Ichigo still trying to take everything in. "Then why did you try to rape me? And yes it was classified as an attempted rape."

Grimmjow sat down on the bed grabbing Ichigo and placing him on his lap. His head rested against Ichigo's shoulders whispering into his ear "I was blinded by lust and wanted to feel your skin so bad." Grimmjow's arms wrapped around Ichigo's frame pulling him closer, letting more and more skin touch each other.

Ichigo sighed and snuggled into the embrace "Well, what are you going to do now? Actually let me rephrase that, what are we going to do? You know my father will be looking for me, and what about Soul Society and Aizen?"

"We fight."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Everyone?"

"Anyone who dares to interfere with what we have now."

"But isn't that selfish? Those are my friends and my flesh and blood. I don't think I can kill them."

Grimmjow turned Ichigo around on his lap facing him. "Well you will have to choose then. Who do you want to protect more, your family who has lied to you and friends that tried to kill you, or me?"

"Grimmjow, you tried to kill me before too."

"True. Fine then, who do you love more?"

"Grimmjow…I can't choose. I'm sorry but I can't, that's too close to call."

Grimmjow sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll give you a couple days to think on it. I know I'm being selfish, but right now, with all that's going on, you need to choose."

Ichigo got up and off of Grimmjow, getting dressed. "I know Grimmjow, I know." With that he left fully dressed to talk to his sisters.

Grimmjow lay back in bed, his eyes closing. It was too early for this.

Ichigo entered his sister's room to a sight he wasn't expecting. Both sisters leapt at him. Karin was wrapped around his legs pinching and scratching while Yuzu was on his chest doing the same thing. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"Wha-what are you two doing?!" Ichigo shrieked.

"You're not our brother!" Karin spat.

"The real Ichi-nii wouldn't love an enemy!" Yuzu cried.

Ichigo was shocked; they really thought that he wasn't their brother. "But I am your brother!"

"No you're not! Our real brother is dead somewhere, you're an imposter!" Yuzu screamed right before she bit into Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo yelled, the physical and emotional pain was overloading him. When finally Grimmjow tore into the room, riped off the girls and threw them into the hallway.

"GET OUT!" Grimmjow snarled at the two girls lying on the hallway floor in shock. They quickly got up and ran out of the house while Grimmjow held Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo broke down and started crying. "Shh Ichigo it's alright."

"No, Grimmjow it isn't alright, my sisters hate me." Ichigo wailed.

"Then I guess your decision was chosen for you. We need to get ready to fight."

* * *

Chapter done!

Blah, I hate this chapter…. and it took me months to figure it out remotely… I still hate it. I think I'm going to start writing it more again but I'm working on a yaoi story of my own so you never know. Now review or I'll do another disappearing act. P


End file.
